


Something Gained

by Literal_Garbo



Series: Something Better [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, Sad, Sad Reader, Scenting, Sequel, Travel, the snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Garbo/pseuds/Literal_Garbo
Summary: Sequel to Something BetterIt's been a year since Steve has left and Reader has been coping in their own way.Spoilers for Infinity War, kindaAlso, the way things transpire is the way I shape it to be as the next movie in the series has not come out yet. I might revise it when it does or maybe I won't, who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is alway appreciated!

You were floating on your back, eyes closed when something dark swept across your vision. You opened your eyes to see Steve before he pushed you under the water. You barely had time to suck in a breath before you went under. You pushed to go back out of the water when they pulled you close, their lips pressing to yours under the secrecy of the water. His hands cupping your cheeks and his tongue sliding against your lips as you both broke the surface of the water. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hotel alarm blared loud in your ears as you came out of the dream. Tears stung the corners of your eyes. Even after a year that dream still haunted you. One of the only things you’d had left of your soldier. 

You got out of the downy bed covered in scent neutralizers while turning off the alarm. You called room service ordering strawberry crepes and a mimosa, light on the champagne though. You had a plane to catch in the afternoon and your weren’t trying to go overboard. That could wait till tomorrow night when you were home, with your friends, instead of surrounded by strangers who could easily drug you without your knowhow.

Traveling seemed like a good idea after Steve left, but at your first stop, you realized what a mistake it was. You were so lonely sometimes that it almost crushed you into dust. You kept in contact with (Y/Bf/N) often, it was about the only thing that kept you from running back and hiding in your apartment after you’d just arrived in the foreign country. That was about 2 months ago. You were using practically all of your savings on this trip but after spending ten months doing nothing but crying and hoping Steve wouldn’t heed your words and come back to you, you’d decided you needed to get away. You’d had a great time seeing new things and meeting new people. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to become involved with other people after him. You’d given so much of yourself and meeting Alphas in different countries irritated you occasionally, since there were different laws in every place you could never tell when you might be grabbed because someone had an urge and couldn’t help themselves. Hence why you were still up in your hotel room. Having finished breakfast you packed languidly. You dreaded having to begin working again but the routine would be nice. 

You zipped your bag closed and sighed heavily. The sweats and t-shirt you were wearing for the trip home seemed itchy instead of comfortable, unlike when you wore them the first time. 

You attributed it to your anxiety about wanting to get home already instead of dealing with the hubbub of traveling. You checked out an hour early, taking a taxi to the airport and going through all the necessary check throughs before waiting at your gate, you’d managed to be a few hours early, so you took out your phone to pay on while you waited.

You heard a heavy sigh be let out as a man sat a few seats down from you. His hair was a fair blonde color, there was no sign of a beard , you almost instantly lost interest until he turned to meet your eye. You were stunned by the blue of his eyes and the fullness of his lips as they drew back over perfect, white teeth. 

“Traveling, it’s hell isn’t it” British, you weren’t too surprised, almost everyone in the airport was foreign. 

“Yea,” You chuckled softly turning your gaze to the ground, his scent just now lingering over to you, Alpha, something synthetic and maybe cinnamon. It was kind of calming, unless it was just his pheromones. In america there were restriction on releasing pheromones in public but there wasn’t here so almost every public space reeked of them, most businesses used netralizers but a rare few didn’t which happened to include the airport apparently. 

“Heading home?” He asked his head tilting back slightly and you caught an odd light on his face for a second before it was gone. 

“Uhm. Yea. I was doing some traveling, needed to get away for a bit” You nodded your head a little at the end, a nervous tick.

He nodded as well, rubbing his hand over the beige satchel he was using as a carry on bag. You had a similar one in (y/f/c) resting in your lap. “Anyone to go home to?”

He asked, he seemed kind, his smile was polite, easy to trust, maybe manipulative even but, you’d more than likely never see him again “Uh, no, not anymore” Your fingers traced the strap of your bag lightly.

He offered a soft ‘Oh’ in response. “I’m sorry for your loss” He said and you shook your head quickly.

“It’s not really like that” You said and hugged yourself, feeling the emotions overwhelming you slightly as you tried to push them down, back in the closet where they belonged. “They’re just gone. Alive, somewhere else, loving someone new probably.” You nodded solemnly and he pursed his lips. 

“Everyone has someone made for them.” You almost choked when he said that, forcing Steve’s voice out of your mind as he repeated over and over that you were made for each other. 

“He used to say that about us all the time. I guess maybe not everyone does” You shook your head and looked up at him with a sad smile “What about you though. Got a special someone waiting for you?” You forced a brighter happier look to your face.

His face lit up “Yes, she is unlike any other person I could think of. Magical, and daring, so fierce and willing to put others before herself.” The love in his eyes made you envious of the woman before you felt it drop to your stomach, you had no right to hate their love just because you had lost your own. “I do hope she has fared well, Edinburgh isn’t the kindest place in the world. Although I suppose it’s true for anywhere.” He chuckled and you raised an eyebrow.

“May I ask your name?” You said tilting your head

“My friends call me Vis.” He grinned at you 

“Well, uh, Vis, I think you might be at the wrong gate. This is for the flight into Brooklyn” You said and he cursed under his breath before leaping up.

 

“Thank you…..” 

“(Y/N)”

“(Y/N), it was a pleasure to have met you.” He rushed off to find the right gate and you found for the first time in a while that the smile on your face was genuine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get back to work. Everything is going relatively normal until about an hour before it's time to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Infinity War, this includes spoilers. I'm sorry.

Your apartment smelled like stale sadness and dust when you were finally able to fit your key into the slot, the odd chip in your frame making the door stick slightly. You sighed and ran your fingers over the shiny surface of the table that was next to your door. You set your keys down and rolled your luggage into the living room taking a moment to look around the vacant space. 

It felt like so much time had gone by since you had last been here. The dusky sunset filtered in through the windows casting a rusty hue over everything. You figured you would just unpack the old close in the case tomorrow after work and headed to your bedroom, stripping down the clothes you had traveled in and crawled in under the covers. Quickly falling asleep after what seemed like several long days of airports and planes.

 

The next morning when you got up to your alarm you felt far more drowsy than you had anticipated. It made you wish that you had just taken an extra day off of work. You got up nonetheless and dressed as well as you could before finishing getting ready, grabbing your purse and keys and leaving your apartment. 

The walk to work went quickly and was uneventful, people nodded at you occasionally and only one person bumped into you while they were playing on their phone. You walked into the building and smiled at the security guard.

“Morning Ms. (Y/L/N)” He smiled back at you cordially as you walked by him 

“Morning Stan” You said as you began walking up the stairs to the floor of your office. 

Many of your coworkers greeted you as you made your way to the cubicle you worked in. There was a small layer of dust covering most of your stuff and you set about cleaning everything off. 

It was about an hour after the work day started that a small murmur started amongst the workers. Chatting about what was happening on the news and you caught a whisper of “Yea, aliens again near New York I guess” You peeked your head out of the cubicle and someone who had been leaning on one of the dividers looked at you in shock before scuttling off back to their own desk.

You got up and wandered to the breakroom, watching the T.V in worry as it flashed the latest news story about a circular spaceship that had been sighted near New York. You only watched for a few minutes before heading back toward your desk, wondering if there was any kind of protocol set in place to protect you guys while you were here. 

You couldn’t focus much on your work, your eyes glued to the world outside your window, looking for any sign of danger from the aliens that could be very close. Your heart made a start when your your best friend, who also happened to be one of your coworkers came and sat on your desk.

“Crazy stuff right? Aliens?” She side eyed you for a moment and looked out the window as well. Both of you stiffened as the trees across the street seemed to be blown quiet harshly by the wind, you waited to see if anything would follow it but a sigh of relief escaped you when it calmed down again 

“Yea, I’m sure it’s being dealt with though” You said and smiled at them. 

You could see the question in their eyes before they opened their mouth “So, meet anyone interesting lately?”

“(Y/Bff/N), are you trying to meddle again?” You said, your eyebrow raising slightly and the shrugged sheepishly

“I just want to know how your doing (Y/N)” 

“Tired, mostly, it helped a lot, being away. This isn’t exactly what I was expecting when I came back, I was looking forward to a boring, regular routine to be honest.” You said, your fingers brushing the top of your desk

Your friend smiled and laughed softly. You chatted for a short while, talking about the vacation and the places you had been to. After they left the day seemed to slow down to a crawl. You had plenty of work to supplement you though so you kept busy.

Nothing very eventful seemed to be happening after the original story aired on the news until about an hour before you were to go home. The air seemed charged and you looked around, the usual bustle of the office seemed to become eerily quiet. You heard someone scream in the office and outside several cars crashed into one another. You stood up and looked out the window, seeing people run up to the cars only to vanish seconds later. 

Your heart skipped a beat and you took a shuddering breath. You could hear someone running heavily on the floor above you. Your friend showed up at the opening of your cubicle, their face was red and their eyes wild. “I just watched several people turn into dust” A short sob escaped them as tears ran down their cheeks.

You grabbed looked back outside and noticed they much less populated than they had been seconds before.”What the hell is going on” 

No one could find your manager so you all left work shortly after. Confusion about what had happened was everywhere. Your friend clung to your arm, still crying as you walked numbly back to your apartment. The hallway was quiet, you could hear one of your neighbors crying. The usual sound of their kids laughing and playing was gone for once. You felt your heart clench, tears building in your eyes finally. You let yourself into your apartment, your friend following, still clinging to you.

Your phone rang as you set your stuff down. Your hands were shaking slightly as you answered barely catching ‘Mom” flash across the screen. 

“H-hello” You voice shook as you spoke

“Oh thank God” You mom’s voice came through the speaker of the phone “Honey, (Y/N), please tell me you’re okay?”

“I’m okay Mom, I’m home now”

“I..I can’t seem to find your Dad….(Y/N).....(Y/N), I think… he was outside in the garden…..he’s not anymore” You heard her sob and heard something fall “He can’t be, I seen Margie across the street… she just disappeared…. Sweetie….” A lump formed in your throat and you clapped your hand over your mouth, suppressing your own sob

“No… Mom no… don’t please don’t” You knees hit the hardwood floor of your living room

“It’s so quiet here….Can..can I come over”

“Of course mom, yes of course” you sniffled, your friend hugged you tightly as you hung up the phone and you cried into their shoulder “What the hell is happening” You wanted to scream and punch something but settled for hugging your friend even harder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Steve, he's coming though, promise. Also I made myself cry a little when I was writing this. I recently just got my internet back after moving somewhere with no cable lines so I should be updating more frequently now. 
> 
> Thank you for feedback and your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

You were sitting on the couch with your friend, staring at the news, which was a mess, when your mom walked through the door, looking slightly disheveled, and wheeling a small suitcase behind her. 

You stood up and embraced her as she broke down again. She was talking but the words were lost in an incoherent sob. Your eyes had unshed tears in them as you held her. Too tired to cry anymore you just rubbed her back and led her to the couch, sitting her down and sat there with her as she cried. The tears didn’t stop for a long time and they only stopped when she fell asleep against your shoulder. 

Your friend helped you lay her down and you went to your own room to lay down. Your friend stayed with you, laying across from you silently. “What happens now” They asked softly. A soft rain pattered against the windows, it scattered the lights across your walls in odd shapes and you sighed.

“I don’t know.” Their fingers laced with yours and you could hear them sniffle 

“I’m sorry about your dad” You nodded and they squeezed your hand tighter. “We’ll figure this out (Y/N)”

You held in your sob and nodded again “Of course we will” You stared out the window until your eyes became heavy and they closed on their own accord. 

When you woke up the next morning it took you a moment to remember everything that had happened the day before. Should you still go into work? What do you do now? What was the point? Everything was falling apart anyway. 

You still got up from the bed and shook your friend awake. You borrowed them clothes and dressed for the day. 

Your mom was still asleep on the couch, you scribbled out a note and left, the sidewalks nearly empty and the people you did see looked about as shocked as you felt. You walked into the lobby of your work building.

Stan was missing from his post and the secretary was staring at the spot he should’ve been standing in. Her eyes glazed over the pair of you and then back to the doors. The walk through the office was quiet, a lot of people were in the breakroom watching the news, reports being made about the disappearances and how no answers were available for now, but report to city hall so they can draw up a census.

Soon a different department head came in and sent everyone back to their desks. Not much work was done by you.

At the end of the day your friend was back by your side “Is it alright if I go home with you again…. I don’t want to be alone right now.” They said and you just nodded. You could understand the feeling. 

You walked home in silence and when you walked inside the apartment you were shocked to see your mom wasn’t there anymore but a familiar Alpha was on your sofa. 

“What the hell are you doing here.” You were angry and your friend flinched back at the anger that tainted your scent.

Steve stood up and walked toward you “(Y/N)” He reached out toward you. His skin was tainted with the scent of another Omega, porcelain and expensive tea leaves. 

“No, don’t touch me” Your voice was almost a growl, it was so out of character for you, your friend took a step away from you out of fear but Steve wrapped his arms around you pulling you tight against him and pressing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss.

They slotted together perfectly,you almost allowed yourself melt into him, but your hands pushed against his chest separating you from him. Your hand struck his cheek and you heard your friend gasp as his head turned away from you. 

“How dare you. You have no right to come back here” Tears pricked your eyes as he looked at you, the hurt clear in his eyes before he pushed you against the wall, his Alpha dominance coming out as he growled.

“I have every right, you’re my Omega, mine” You turned your head in submission as he bit at your scent gland “Mine” You whimpered slightly bunching your hands in his shirt 

“Steve, stop” Your voice was breathy and you tried to push through your instincts to submit to him again.

“No, I’m not leaving anymore, I’m here, I’m staying, I can’t lose you too, I was stupid to go, please don’t push me away (Y/N)” You could hear the desperation in his voice as he pressed his whole body against you. 

You were lost in his scent surrounding you and you pet his hair lightly and shushing him. You could hear him sniffle softly into your neck as he nuzzled you lightly “What happened Stevie” You said softly as you rubbed his scalp.

“Bucky is gone...So is Sam, I needed to know, I had to, I couldn’t bear not to see you. I can’t leave you again, don’t make me, please I can’t” He pressed into you harder and you hard a hard time pulling in a breath, his sadness tainting the air, it burned your lungs on the way in.

“You can stay, I won’t make you go, this doesn’t make things better, but you don’t have to go” You and your felt the wetness of his tears slide down your shoulder and over your collar bone slowly.

“Okay…..Okay yea, I’m so sorry” He breathed against you softly and he pulled away from you. As you looked around the room you noticed your friend was missing from the space. 

You panicked for a moment looking around frantically “(Y/Bff/N)?!” You sighed in relief when they poked their head out of your bedroom and they looked between you and Steve.

“I thought you might have wanted some space, sorry” They flopped down on the couch and you looked to Steve again.

“Where’s my mom? Was she here?” You asked him, you seen her suitcase in the corner of the living room, opened with things strewn about. 

“She said she wanted to go shopping to take her mind of things.” You nodded and furrowed your eyebrows. “(Y/N).... We should talk” Steve said as he rung his hands.

You nodded slowly and your friend stood up “I’m going to head home, see how my neighbors are”

Your eyebrows furrowed “But you said-”

“I know what I said, I’m the one who said it, I’ll be okay, promise. I’ll call you later” They smiled at you and touched your arm lightly as they passed you and eyed Steve slowly before leaving your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to updating more, i'm super sorry, I have massive writers block and trying to write with it just feels moot


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can things be fixed with Steve?
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.

Steve spent a long time with his face in your neck as you stood by the door, he breathed shakily and he peppered light kisses on your shoulder. When he finally pulled away there were tear tracks down his face but no tears left in his eyes.

 

“I never should have left you (Y/N),” He said his lips pulled down in a frown. “We had so much to offer to each other, but Bucky needed me and now he’s gone, I didn’t know what to do. My first thought was my mate, the person who could comfort me as I did the same for them. I seen you. I had to come for you. I’ll stay by your side forever if you let me.” His voice was low, thick with the tears that had passed.

 

“Steve….” Your voice trailed off as you looked at the broken man in front of you, you had to fight the swell in your heart at his words “I dont’t….. You left me….. All alone with a moments notice.” You huffed out slightly as you spoke “It’s not so easy to go back from hurt like that”

 

You could see his spirits falling, smell the edge of desperation in his scent “Please, give me this chance, I won’t leave again, I can’t bear being away from you

 

Your resolve was cracking “You can stay but all is not forgiven so easily” You said sliding out his embrace, already missing the warm comfort he gave you. “My mom is staying here obviously, she can get a bit personal, so just yea, be careful around her.” You said as you brushed past him to your bedroom.

 

As you shut the door to your room your heart skipped a beat as you tried to push down the hope in your chest, talking quietly to yourself “Stop it, he can still leave. Don’t be so vulnerable this time.” You sighed deeply and changed out of your work clothes to something more casual. You laid in your bed reading for a while when your mom came into the room.

 

“Did you talk to the nice Alpha in the living room.” She said as she closed the door. 

 

“No, I walked past him without saying anything.” She gave you a look “Yes we talked” You sighed.

 

“You had his scent on you when you came over last time. That’s the only reason I let him in. Who is he (Y/N)?”

 

“Do you really not know who he is?”

 

“I know who he is I mean who is he to you”

 

“He’s…… I don’t know anymore.” Your shoulders slumped as you set your book aside and your mom sat next to you.

 

“He’s still here, so what is going on.”  
  
“Steve is visiting. I don’t know for how long, does it bother you at all that he’s here?”

 

“No, he’s very cordial, better behaved than most Alphas I’ve known.”

 

You nodded and picked at your comforter. You looked up to meet your mom's eyes “I loved him.” You felt the familiar sting of tears in your eyes as you said this to her.

 

“Sweetheart. I don’t think that sentence should be in the past tense.” Her hand grazed your own.

 

“I can’t allow myself to fall so easily mom, things can’t be the same between us. Past behaviors are learned and I can’t believe Steve won’t hurt me so easily again”

 

“(Y/N), I don’t remember making you so bitter and naive, his attitude tells me nothing he did was easy for either of you, but sometimes things need to be done. Make up with him, life is to short to push people away from you” She stood leaving you shocked on your bed as she walked out of your room. You could hear the front door click close from the next room.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night when you made dinner you noticed your mother’s things were gone from the corner, replaced with a small black bag with a leather jacket draped over it. You bit at your lip and Steve came around the corner rubbing his arm and leaning on the wall. When you looked at him his eyes flitted to the floor.

 

You took a step toward him and he glanced back up at you “Do you want to help?” He nodded and walked toward you standing in front of the counter, taking over what you were doing.

 

His scent still had the smell of another omega on him, it was distracting. 

 

“Steve…”

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“Who…… Who’s scent is that….” You looked down. You had just told him off and yet here you were trying to get into things that were no longer your business.

 

He looked surprised when you dared a glance up at him. “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked” you mumbled slightly and stirred the items in the pot. His hand covered yours on the spoon 

 

“I’m only yours now. I always have been.”

 

You couldn’t help your smile this time and intertwined your fingers with his.

 

The rest of dinner went smoothly and you ate in comfortable silence with him before clearing away the things on the table.

 

When you were cleaning the dishes you looked up at him “What if I had been with someone else when you came back?”

 

“You were with someone else.”

 

“I mean another Alpha…” 

 

You could feel how the air changed suddenly, a whiff of anger came off of him for a moment and then it was gone and you could have sworn you heard a soft rumble come from him before he regained his composure.

 

“What if I smelled of another Alpha when you came back. Would things be different?”

 

“Of course it would be.”

 

“Would you have challenged their claim?” You knew you were poking something you shouldn’t have but you wanted to know.

 

“We don’t have to find that out.”

 

“Steve.”

 

“I would have.” The words were short and curt, you tried to picture Steve posturing and fighting someone for you but it just wouldn’t formulate.

 

You dried the last dish and set it back in the cupboard before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you tight against him, nosing your scent gland as you gasped.

 

You felt drowned in the pheromones he was releasing, smothering you with his scent you pushed your face against his neck doing the same, scenting him thoroughly, taking in gasping breaths till the porcelain scent was gone under your own.

 

He still held you close and you both basked in the feeling of belonging to one another on one level.

 

You had to say the breath was knocked out of you when he opened his mouth next.

 

“(Y/N), will you bond with me?” 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am realllly sorry for not updating for a whole month+, and Im also only a little sorry for the cliffy.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made you decision.

“What did you tell him?” 

 

“I said I would need time to think about it…”

 

“I’m going to hurt you. Like actually hurt you.”

 

“What why?”

 

“Do you know how many people lost their loved ones? I cannot get the man who I was going to bond with back. He is gone. You have him right in front of you.”

 

“I’m scared! I don’t to be alone again! What if he dies? What do I do then, I can’t see a bond ripped apart like what happened to my mother! He’s a fucking superhero for gods sake, any moment he could leave to fight and not come back, what then? I’m still bonded and there’s not a single way for me to break it, then he comes back to say it was in my best interest? No. I’m going to think about it.”

 

“It sounds like you already have.” Said a hollow voice behind you. “So you don’t want to?” Your mom was standing there, a sad look on her face.

 

You breathed out a breath of relief “Mom….”

 

She shook her head “I get it honey, it’s a tough decision, I’m sad you didn’t tell me about it first though….”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She smiled slightly and sat next to the two of you “Are you going to go tell him then”

 

You looked down, “I don’t not want to bond with him. I still love him. I don’t want to be left behind again.”

 

“Tell him that, tell him your fears and hopes. That you want to go with him, no matter the risk, if he tries to leave.”

 

You nodded slowly. “I’m going back to him…. No matter the risk, I owe to myself to try right….”   
  


You stood and said your goodbyes before walking back to your apartment. The streets were littered with cars that had no passengers, the few people that were out, pasting signs for missing loved ones. 

 

You could still hear your neighbor crying in their apartment as you walked through your own door. The smell of sadness permeated the air outside, but the smell of happy Steve filled your nose when you walked inside.

 

He was on you before you could even say hello.

 

His nose was brushing your neck lightly as he hummed out his greeting. “Hows (Y/BFF/N) doing.”

 

“She’s good, apparently you are too?”

 

“You haven’t said no yet, I have no reason to be anything but happy with where I am” His tongue darted out and rubbed along your scent gland as you sagged against him.

He purred slightly as you whispered “I missed you”

 

“I missed you too my Omega”

 

“I want to bond with you,” he felt his lips quirk into a smile against your skin “but I want to talk about somethings first” 

 

He nodded and kissed your neck lightly “Lets talk then” 

 

You sat at your dining room table and he sat across from you.

 

“You aren’t leaving without me if we bond.”

 

“I don’t think I could stand to.”

 

“Even if you think it’s for my own good.”

 

“Those are different circumstances”

 

“No, under no circumstances are you to leave me, I will carry your mark, bare your pups, I am yours and you are mine, you don’t get to leave me if we do this.” your heart constricted when he raised an eyebrow at you

 

“Are you telling me what to do Omega?”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

You could feel his chest rumble from across the table and you rubbed your legs together hoping to hide how tingly it made you feel. You were definitely going to be bossy more often. 

 

“Naughty Omega. Are you going to be all mine?”   
  


“Yes Alpha” You breathed out.

 

His smile lit up the room as he stood up striding over to you and pulling you close.

 

You tilted your head back and held your breath, waiting. His lips grazed your neck slowly, trailing up to your jaw. “Do you want it here?” His tongue traced your jawline, his hands slid underneath the material of your shirt, lifting it over your head slowly, your arms raising above your head. 

 

When the cloth fell to the floor he held your hands above you, his mouth trailing wet kisses down to your collar bones as he pressed you against the wall.

 

“Maybe here” He nipped lightly and you gasped your hands twitching in his grasp

 

He chuckled softly as one of his hands rested on your hip. “I’m going to take my time figuring this out, I want everyone to know you’re mine, but I don’t want prying eyes to see everything ”

You were panting, jilting your hips forward.

 

His teeth grazed the skin of your breast and you wriggled in his grip.

 

“Steve please, don’t tease” You whimpered out

 

“I told you i’m taking my time here.” He looked up suddenly his head turning to the door and you waited, holding your breath. He let go of you suddenly and strode off

 

You scoffed and watched him go “What the hell Steve?”

 

You could hear him talking in your bedroom and walked toward his voice as you tugged your shirt back on

 

He came out just before you walked through the door and his face had a hard set look on it.

 

Your heart dropped. “You’re leaving…. Aren’t you…”

 

Steve took pause “I do have to go. Will you come?”

 

“How long till its the last moment to decide? “

 

“A week. At most.” 

 

“How long will you be gone?”

 

“No way to tell”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yes. Okay. I’m with you now. I’m going to be your bondmate soon. I won’t leave you. We have a deal Rogers.”

 

“Okay Omega mine”

 

“Do you think I’ll need much….”

 

“Keep it minimal but take what you need”

 

You nodded and looked around your apartment. 

 

“Time to say goodbye to it all I guess.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers just yet but I have seen Endgame, next chapter will have spoilers beware, I'll put a warning in the title as well though.


End file.
